blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gasquatch!/Gallery/1
Mud Fest, part 1 S1E13 Giant mud slide.png S1E13 Blaze and AJ step up to the mud slide.png S1E13 Blaze "Here I go!".png|Here I go! S1E13 AJ "Wait for me!".png|Wait for me! S1E13 Blaze and AJ start sliding.png|Whoo-Hoo! S1E13 Blaze and AJ slide into a turn.png|Whee! S1E13 Blaze sliding down the mud slide.png S1E13 AJ sliding down the mud slide.png S1E13 Blaze and AJ reach the bottom of the mud slide.png|Hang on. Whoo! S1E13 Blaze and AJ fly off the mud slide.png S1E13 Blaze and AJ land in the mud.png S1E13 Blaze and AJ get out of the mud.png S1E13 Blaze "Oh, yeah?".png|Oh Yeah? Well. How about this? S1E13 Blaze shakes mud everywhere.png S1E13 Blaze and AJ laugh.png S1E13 I'm Blaze.png|Hey there, I'm Blaze. S1E13 And that's AJ.png|And that's my best friend, AJ. S1E13 We're getting super muddy.png|Today we're getting super muddy, because it's... S1E13 Full view of Mud Fest.png|Mud Fest! S1E13 Darington and Stripes muddy.png S1E13 Zeg muddy.png S1E13 Starla muddy.png S1E13 Truck sliding down mud slide.png S1E13 Truck flips into the air.png S1E13 Truck lands in mud.png S1E13 Stack of jars.png S1E13 Gus knocks the jars down.png S1E13 Joe and Gus celebrate their win.png S1E13 Bottom of Mud Mountain.png S1E13 Top of Mud Mountain.png S1E13 Gabby invites Blaze and AJ to play Mud Ball.png S1E13 Blaze and AJ accept.png S1E13 Monster Machines in Mud Ball court.png S1E13 Blaze and AJ splat in the court.png S1E13 Gabby "Let's get muddy!".png|Let's get muddy! S1E13 Monster Machines start their game.png S1E13 AJ jumps for the ball.png S1E13 Darington hitting the ball.png S1E13 Gabby's side hits the ball over the net.png S1E13 Blaze's side hitting the ball.png S1E13 Gabby's side hitting the ball.png S1E13 Monster Machines continue playing.png Mud Fest, part 2 S1E13 Crusher and Pickle at Mud Fest.png S1E13 Crusher avoiding the mud.png S1E13 Pickle "All Monster Machines love mud".png S1E13 Crusher "I can't stand mud".png S1E13 Crusher never played in the mud before.png S1E13 Pickle reaching for something.png S1E13 Pickle "We can blow mud bubbles!".png S1E13 Pickle blowing into the bubble wand.png S1E13 Pickle makes a mud bubble.png S1E13 Mud bubble pops in Crusher's face.png S1E13 Crusher "No thanks".png S1E13 Mud ducks close-up.png S1E13 Pickle "What about muddy duckies?".png S1E13 Crusher holds a mud duck.png S1E13 Crusher tosses the mud duck away.png S1E13 Crusher "Never!".png S1E13 Pickle "How about we wear mud hats?".png S1E13 Pickle wears a mud hat.png S1E13 Crusher disgusted by the mud hats.png S1E13 Crusher tosses a mud hat away.png S1E13 Mud hat flying through the air.png S1E13 Mud hat lands near the Mud Ball court.png S1E13 Mud Ball game still going on.png S1E13 Zeg and Stripes jump for the ball.png S1E13 Zeg accidentally hits the ball away.png S1E13 Ball bouncing up to Crusher.png S1E13 Crusher and Pickle see the ball.png S1E13 Crusher spooked by the ball.png S1E13 Crusher whacks the ball away.png S1E13 Ball flying far away.png S1E13 Zeg, Stripes and Darington shocked.png S1E13 Zeg, Stripes and Darington disappointed.png S1E13 Zeg scolding Crusher.png S1E13 Blaze and AJ will get the ball back.png S1E13 Pickle "And Crusher will help you".png S1E13 Pickle "Right, Crusher?".png S1E13 Pickle smiling intently at Crusher.png S1E13 Crusher annoyingly agrees.png S1E13 Blaze happy Crusher will help.png S1E13 Blaze turns to leave.png S1E13 Crusher reluctantly follows Blaze.png S1E13 Monster Machines see Blaze and Crusher off.png Ball chase S1E13 Blaze and Crusher drive into the forest.png S1E13 Blaze jumps over a log.png S1E13 Crusher slips on the log.png S1E13 Blaze drives through mud puddles.png S1E13 Crusher dodges mud puddles.png S1E13 Blaze jumps past a bush.png S1E13 Birds scatter away.png S1E13 Crusher approaching bush out of control.png S1E13 Crusher covered in leaves.png S1E13 Crusher with a leaf on his head.png S1E13 Blaze far ahead.png S1E13 Blaze and Crusher stop.png|"Time out...time out..." S1E13 Blaze "Our ball must have bounced over here somewhere".png|"Our ball must have bounced over here somewhere." S1E13 Blaze, AJ and Crusher hear the ball bouncing.png|Thump...thump...thump... S1E13 Where's the ball.png|Do you see the ball? Where? Right behind us? S1E13 Blaze "I'll grab it!".png|"I'll grab it!" S1E13 Ball bouncing off a hill.png S1E13 Blaze jumps off hill.png S1E13 Blaze gets the ball.png|"Got it!" S1E13 Blaze lands in a mud puddle.png S1E13 AJ and Crusher meet up with Blaze.png Enter Gasquatch S1E13 Let's get back.png S1E13 Something rises under Blaze.png S1E13 Muddy creature comes out of the mud.png S1E13 Crusher "Some kind of mud monster".png S1E13 Gasquatch revealed.png S1E13 Crusher about to make a hasty retreat.png S1E13 Blaze and AJ watch Crusher run off.png S1E13 Blaze says hi to Gasquatch.png|Um, hi! S1E13 Gasquatch sees Blaze on his head.png S1E13 Gasquatch offers to help Blaze down.png S1E13 Gasquatch helps Blaze down.png S1E13 Blaze says thanks.png S1E13 Gasquatch shakes mud everywhere.png S1E13 Blaze and AJ get splattered with mud.png S1E13 Gasquatch introduces himself.png S1E13 Blaze and AJ meeting Gasquatch.png S1E13 Blaze high tires Gasquatch.png S1E13 AJ high tires Gasquatch.png S1E13 Gasquatch "I don't get a lot of visitors".png S1E13 AJ "You live in the forest?".png S1E13 Gasquatch explains his forest home.png S1E13 Gasquatch jumping high.png S1E13 Gasquatch "I love mud!".png S1E13 Gasquatch splashing in the mud.png S1E13 Blaze invites Gasquatch to Mud Fest.png S1E13 Gasquatch surprised at the thought of Mud Fest.png S1E13 AJ explains Mud Fest to Gasquatch.png S1E13 Gasquatch "That sounds awesome".png S1E13 Blaze "So what do you say?".png S1E13 Gasquatch excited to be invited.png S1E13 Blaze "Of course".png S1E13 AJ "Follow us".png S1E13 Gasquatch "I'm goin' to Mud Fest!".png S1E13 Gasquatch follows after Blaze.png Follow us!/Let's hit the road! S1E13 Blaze ducks under a tree.png S1E13 Gasquatch smashes through the tree.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch come to a field.png S1E13 Blaze jumps in the air.png S1E13 Gasquatch jumps in the air.png S1E13 Blaze drives through a mud puddle.png S1E13 Gasquatch drives through a mud puddle.png S1E13 Gasquatch backs up.png S1E13 Gasquatch jumps in the mud puddle.png S1E13 Blaze crosses a log bridge.png S1E13 Gasquatch crosses a log bridge.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch on a winding road.png S1E13 Blaze in a canyon.png S1E13 Blaze jumps; his mud flies off.png S1E13 Blaze feels something beneath him.png S1E13 Blaze riding on Gasquatch's head.png S1E13 Blaze gets off Gasquatch.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch see snow.png To return to the Gasquatch! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries